The Stories
Follows is a list of all 83 (+1) stories I've either written, thought out, or considered. For things in their chronological order, see the Main Timeline; for those which aren't part of the main continuity, see List of Altiverses; and for what here has been published, see Published Stories. See also Dreamscapes and The Four Stories. List of Stories # (none so far) * ??? A (7 stories, plus 1 other) * An Azumanga Halloween ("AZU-HAL") * An Insignificant Choice * An Unearthly Hannah ("DW-45") * Arus, Planet of Zarkon * AzuDaniel Draboh ("AZUDAN"; Chapter 1 republished as "YMH-REV" and "YMH-ORI") * Azumanga Politburo: Project Alice (joint writing with Slightly Askew) * Azumanga Who ("DB-1"; partially republished as "DB-2") * Azumanga Who Returns B (2 stories) * Black Hole Complex * Blue Rain ("BLU-REN") C (4 stories) * The Cadavers * Calmer and Wiser * Conversion of the Cybermen * The Courtroom Scene ("COURTRM") D (9 stories) * Dads And Hospitals * Death Is But A Whisper * The Death of a MaCockenshipiel * Death To The Doctor! * Deerfield Beach, 2050 AD ("DERFUTR") * The Doctor's Christmas * Doctor Who and The Phoenix * The Dreamer Wakes ("DREAMER") * Dreams...and What They Mean ("DREMWTM") E (1 story) * Evil World ("DREAM-7") F (5 stories) * The Final End * The Final Problem * The Final Sacrifice * The First Story ("STORY-1") * The Fourth Story ("STORY-4") G (5 stories) * Gem'ickian Paradise * Glass Life * The Grand Eulogy ("EULOGY") * A Grim AzuBastion, Indeed ("GRIMAZU") * Growing Up Allu H (5 stories) * Hannah's Mission ("HD-HANM") * Hawk, Bull, Slim, Slash ("DREAM-2") * History Is Immobile * How Chrissie Got Her Sanity Back * "House, M.D.": The Dream I (none so far) * ??? J (1 story) * Jani's Birthday Trip ("JANIBIR") K (none so far) * ??? L (1 story) * Last Peace ("LST-PCE") M (5 stories) * Master Slave * The Matter of the Cake ("MAT-CAK") * Mind's Vortex ("MI-VOR") * Mission To Pluto ("DREAM-1") * The Moro-Mirror ("MORO-MI") N (2 stories) * New Life * New Year's Eve: Azumanga Style ("AZU-NYE") O (2 stories) * The Ogron Escapade * One Man's Existence ("DREAM-5") P (7 stories) * The Path of the Doctor ("RET-CON") * Phases of the Moon * The Photograph * A Poor Man's Christmas ("PORXMAS") * "Princess" Allura McCoy in the WWE * Prodigy Girl ("DREAM-3") * Project RINI * Purchase of a Lifetime ("DREAM-8") Q (1 story) * The Quickness of Death ("DREAM-6") R (5 stories) * The Raffunari Syndrome ("RAFFUNA") * R&S Depression Syndrome * The Reason Why ("REA-WHY") * Revenge of the Fallen S (8 stories) * School of Hard ("DREAM-4") * The Second Story ("STORY-2") * Sho'yobubs * Six Little Bullets * Stars And Money ("S&M-1"; Chapter 1 republished as "S&M-2") * Stronghold of the Daleks * Study Days * A Study of Copulation T (7 stories) * Terror of the Zypedrians ("TER-ZYP") * Test #144 ("DREAM-9") * The Three Daughters ("3DAWTRS") * The Third Story ("STORY-3") * Tomo's Padlocked Box ("PADLOCK") * The Twelve Dimensions * Twenty-One Candles ("TWENTY1") U (none so far) * ??? V (2 stories) * Valentine's Day * The Very Short Azumanga Whovie (prologue to Azu-Who) W (3 stories) * Way To Picto(chat) * The Wig * The Wise Imprimature (epilogue to Project RINI) X (none so far) * ??? Y (1 story) * You Really Shouldn't Do That... Z (none so far) * ??? Category:Lists Category:Stories Category:Published Stories Category:Unpublished Stories